destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Pétra Venj
Pétra Venj est la régente des Éveillés du Récif depuis la disparition de la reine Mara Sov. Histoire La guerre du Récif Pétra a été élevée sur l'Améthyste par les Tékiennes. Lorsque les Crocs silencieux, conduits par la Baronne Drevis, ont attaqué la station, ils ont massacré presque tout le monde, y compris la sœur de Pétra, Pinar Venj.Bungie, Destiny : La Maison des Loups, Grimoire : Ennemis // Le Déchu traqué // RECHERCHÉ : Grayor, Assassin des Loups Pétra chercha à se venger et s'enrôla parmi les Corsaires de la Reine où elle fût nommée lieutenante.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Alliés // La Reine // Pétra Venj, l'ire de la Reine Elle commença par servir sous les ordres de la paladine Abra Zire pendant la campagne d'Hilda puis, lorsque Veliniks l'Affamé essaya de prendre le contrôle de la Maison des Loups, Pétra le traqua et le captura. Cet exploit est consigné dans le Maraïde (Livre VIII, Chapitre 10).Bungie, Destiny : La Maison des Loups, Grimoire : Ennemis // Le Déchu traqué // RECHERCHÉ : Veliniks, l'Affamé Suite à une erreur de commandement qui causa la mort de trois sections de Gardiens, elle fût rétrogradée et envoyée en exil sur Terre où elle servit le Récif en tant qu'Émissaire de la Reine auprès de la Cité.Bungie, Destiny, Grimoire : Alliés // La Reine // Pétra Venj, l'ire de la Reine En tant qu’Émissaire de la Reine, Pétra proposa aux Gardiens de la Tour de relever le défi de l'Ire de la Reine, un défi qui consistait à éliminer des cibles recherchées par le Récif.Le premier évènement de l'Ire de la Reine a eu lieu entre le 23 septembre et le 6 octobre 2014. La chasse aux Loups Lorsque les rumeurs de l'évasion de Skolas parvinrent au Récif, les Loups trahirent la Reine, tuèrent un grand nombre d’Éveillés et s'enfuirent rejoindre leur précédent Kall. La Reine rappela Pétra et lui demanda de travailler avec le Prince Uldren Sov, Variks et les Gardiens qui étaient redevables envers le Récif,afin de localiser et d'éliminer celui qui lui contestait le pouvoir sur la Maison des Loups.Bungie, Destiny : La Maison des Loups, Grimoire : Activités // Maison des Loups // La traque de Skolas La Reine autorisa les Gardiens à accéder à l'Avant-poste de Vesta où Pétra leur proposa un second défi de l'Ire de la Reine, visant cette fois à éliminer les Loups qui avaient rallié Skolas. Les Corbeaux du Prince Uldren ayant repéré des Loups sur Vénus, Pétra demanda à une escouade de Gardiens de se rendre sur place pour évaluer la situation. Les Gardiens purent identifier SkolasBungie, Destiny : La Maison des Loups, Grimoire : Activités // Maison des Loups // L'avènement d'un Kall, aidés de Pétra et Variks, ils le traquèrent et l'affaiblirent jusqu'à ce que Pétra puisse le capturer de nouveau.Bungie, Destiny : La Maison des Loups, Mission : La rançon de la Reine Pétra continua ensuite de proposer des contrats aux Gardiens afin d'éliminer les derniers partisans de Skolas. La guerre contre les Corrompus Après la destruction de la flotte du Récif par Oryx et la disparition de la Reine Mara Sov et du Prince Uldren Sov, Pétra fût nommée régente du Récif.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Grimoire : Inventaire // Armes spéciales // Télesto Elle assista les Gardiens pour éliminer les dernières forces de la Maison des Loups sur MarsBungie, Destiny :Le Roi des Corrompus, Grimoire : Activités // Le Roi des Corrompus // Les Loups martiens et offrit des récompenses pour des cibles importantes de l'armée d'Oryx.Bungie, Destiny :Le Roi des Corrompus, Grimoire : Activités // Le Roi des Corrompus // Défi des vétérans Équipement Citations Sur son rôle de régente * Les Éveillés sont moins nombreux désormais. Mais notre volonté de combattre reste intacte.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Texte d'ambiance : Casque du Témoin (Casque de Titan). * Nous avons perdu trop de bons soldats à cause d'Oryx. J'imagine que je suis chargée de ceux qui restent ... * Nous allons reconstruire la flotte. * Dites au Cryptarque que nous avons besoin de ses lumières. Sur la Reine Mara Sov * Je refuse de penser que la Reine Mara est morte. Ma tête et mon cœur me disent qu'elle n'est plus. Mais il existe une différence entre ce que l'on croît et ce que l'on voit. C'est ainsi qu'en définitive, je garde espoir, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître. (Documents personnels de Pétra Venj)Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : L'espoir retrouvé (étape 1). Sur les Tékiennes * à une garde royale Les Tékiennes vous ont donné l'accès ? Vous devez être douée. Sur Skolas et la Maison des Loups * Indiquez-moi l'emplacement de tous les Ketchs .... Skolas va chercher à réunir une nouvelle flotte. * Qui sait ce qu'ils vont tenter, restez aux aguets. Sur la méfiance que lui inspire Variks * Variks arrive encore à m'impressionner. Quand la Reine me l'a présenté, je craignais qu'il ne... pose problème. Mais j'ai maintenant du mal à imaginer préparer des missions sans lui.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : La Maison des Loups (étape 15). * Faites attention, cette information vient de Variks. * C'est encrypté. Si le Cryptarque n'arrive pas à le décoder, nous devrons demander à Variks. * à une garde royale Rassurez-vous : si cette information est fausse, je le précipite dans le vide ! Sur son rôle d'Ire de la Reine *Comment se passe la chasse ? * Que votre chasse soit fructueuse ! Divers * Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Gardien(ne) ! * Vous êtes toujours le (la) bienvenu(e) ici. * Que puis-je faire pour vous ? * Pour le Récif ! * Vous retournez à la Cité ? * Nous sommes toujours là ! Traduction à trouver * "Variks has his uses, but be careful. He holds many alliances, too many." * "I dreamt of your Traveler last night, shining through the window of my pod. Like a great white moon." * "This used to be a Fallen ship, before the Scatter." * "The Wolves spread far a wide, beware Guardian." * "Don't worry, your ship is safe." * "The Reef can be a maze if you're not used to it." * "We're still rounding the rest of Skolas's allies. Up for some hunting?" * "Ready for some hunting, Guardian?" * "The Queen may have opened the Reef, but the hunt goes through me." * "If it's the Techeuns you seek, they keep to themselves. Count yourself lucky." * "Welcome to the Reef. You'll get used to the gravity." * "We still have work to do." * "If it had been up to me, we would have killed Skolas." * "Let's get you a target." * "We set up this outpost for the hunt. The Queen prefers it this way." * "Let's see. Spinwards of this ship are the Factory Ships, then The Web, then the Tertiary Sun Core." * "What do you think?" * "Are you looking for me?" * "If you're not busy, I could use your help." * "The Wolves spread far and wide, we have little time to waste." * "The Queen commands you stay here for now, the rest of the Reef is... you'd find it strange." * "I had a dream last night. I was hunting with the Queen on great ''white horses in a field of black flowers, and then... well... it was a good omen."'' * "I visited Skolas in the Prison of Elders last night. The Queen will get him to talk." * "I spoke again with Uldren. He is very cautious about you." * "We don't have day and nights here in quite the way you're used to, it must be confusing." * "These are strange times." * "Tell me about your Traveler, Guardian." * "I never thought Skolas would return. I'll never understand why she keeps them alive." * "You must have things to get back to on Earth." * "They can't have just vanished." * "Variks said what?" * "We've got their trail now." * "I don't trust him either but Variks has rarely been wrong since word of Skolas's return." * "This was Variks's plan? We should be cautious, but I have to admit he's been very helpful lately." * "The Queen won't accept failure and nor will I." * "Guardian! If you're here to hunt wolves, come this way!" * "Intel from the Techeuns? The Queen has them helping out too?" * "I see Variks scuttling about. What's he planning now?" * "I saw that one in a dream. The Black Garden." * "If you're here to hunt Wolves, I can help you!" * "Do not waste my time." * "If the Queen wants it, then do it." * "Don't worry. If this information turns out bad, I'll flush him out to space." * "Who knows what they'll try. Be vigilant." * "Get it to Variks. Fast." * "On Venus. Are you sure?" * "Tell me, have you dreamed all this before?" * "Some of you may know me! I am Petra Venj! I lead this Hunt!" * "Guardians! Guests of the Queen! This way!" * "Mark it resolved." * "So. The Wolf's ship Kaliks returns but who's its Kell." * "Look at the servitor count around this one. Must be one of Skolas's new barons." * "That Banner. Skolas's old crew." * "Where. Where, where do you hide now Skolas?" * "Why doesn't she just send in a slew of Harbingers? Have the Witches lost control of them?" * "Open the channel to its Ghost. You got three Skiffs incoming, find some cover, we can't discern the house." * "What is that? Are you watching one of Variks's prison fights?" * "So the Techeuns fast-tracked you? You must be good." * "Good, they'll regret starting that prison uprising." * "Keep an eye on the Hunter with the Wolves cape." * "What did they say?" * "Encrypted. If it's beyond the Cryptarchs' abilities we'll have to trust Variks." * "Strange to see so many Guardians here." * "Skolas! How did he get out of that prison?" * "What do you think?" * "Scan Venus for every deployed Walker, have the Guardians silence them." * "Issue a bounty, up the reward." * "What's that Skiff? Doesn't look like the Wolves. Track it anyway." * "Which one's this? Quite good for a Guardian." * "Uldren sent this? Queen's brother proves clever again." Théories et faits marquants * Pétra a des capacités télékinésiques : elle les utilise parfois en faisant planer son couteau au dessus de sa main. * Petra has visions of many different things, as noted by Variks. Some of these dreams feature the Traveler and the Black Garden. * Cayde-6 pense que si Pétra n'était pas aux côtés de la Reine, c'est parce que cette dernière savait que la flotte du Récif serait détruite.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : Contre les Corrompus : Pétra (étape 1). "Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Pétra n'était pas sur le vaisseau de la Reine ... J'ai toujours pensé que Sa Majesté en savait plus qu'elle ne le disait." * Eris Morn a personnellement encouragé Pétra lorsqu'elle est devenue régente, il est probable qu'Eris continue d'être un agent double pour le compte du Récif.Bungie, Destiny : Le Roi des Corrompus, Quête : L'espoir retrouvé (étape 4). Galerie Têtes Pétra.jpg|Pétra Venj, de face et de profil. Ire de la Reine.jpg|Pétra Venj, alors Émissaire de la Reine auprès de la Cité, proposait aux Gardiens d'éliminer les ennemis du Récif. Références Catégorie:Éveillés Catégorie:Corsaires de la Reine Catégorie:Le Récif